Fluster
by Phantom High
Summary: Leo needs to talk with Niles about something, and where Niles is surprisingly okay about it.


**Fluster**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem. Wheres my Steampunk setting?!**

"Niles." said the Gravity Master, Leo, to one of his sketchier retainers, Niles. "May I borrow you for a minute?"

"Hmm? Of course Lord Leo." replied Niles as he follows Leo to his personal library. This oddly put the outlaw in a worrisome state. Sure he is brash and abrasive to most of the army, but he never got any complaints.

As they find a table to sit, Niles notices that there's a bit of redness on Leo's cheeks. A bit strange since, despite being easy to be embarrassed with his siblings, Leo IS the example of control. Everything is thought out, calculated, and planned to the finest detail.

Leo clears his throat and speaks with retainer. "Now…Niles…" Leo never hesitates and for whatever reason his face is starting to blush.

Deciding to bring some levity in this atmosphere, Niles opens his snark-filled mouth. "Ah what is it? You wouldn't happen to fall in love with me Lord Leo?" even though Niles has the perfect poker face right now, he's actually dreading for Leo's answer. For the love of…whatever deity the kingdom prays to, Niles is a _married man_.

"No Niles don't be ridiculous." stated Leo as Niles silently lets a sigh of relief. Truth be told, the inner thoughts of his liege are very mysterious indeed.

"So what is it?" asked Niles, now a bit concerned with Leo's silence.

Leo paces around back and forth, something he does when mulling over a plan or strategy. He exhales a sigh as he says, "Okay, but promise me you will be calm as I reveal the information to you."

That look in Leo's eyes means that it has been weighing heavily in his mind. Niles calmly smiles and says, "Hit me with your best shot."

Leo takes one deep breath as he says, "It's…about your daughter."

"Nina?" Niles is starting to understand why Leo asked him to be calm. _"Oh gods please don't tell me…"_

"I assure you there is nothing wrong with Nina, both physically and mentally." said Leo as he saw the briefest of grimace flashed across his face.

"Did…did she do something wrong?" Niles is having a hard time trying to keep calm but he must do it.

"No of course not Niles. Your daughter maybe sketchy, but like her father, her true loyalty comes through and through." Niles can faintly smile.

"Then what is it you want to tell about Nina?" asked Niles. As he asks that Leo's blush keeps getting redder, a very odd thing for him. As Leo is about to state, someone else is coming.

"Hey Leo!" the voice belongs to Nina "Sorry I kept you waiting, but you weren't in your private quarters or your garden, so I figured you were…in here…" she stopped when she sees her dad.

Niles is looking at his daughter with one of his eyebrows raised as he looks at Nina. He then turns to Leo, who is as red as a tomato. Niles also sees that his daughter is also blushing madly as she stares at both him and Leo.

Just then it all makes sense to Niles now.

"So…" smirked Niles "You two make love yet?"

"D-Dad don't say such gross things!" shouted Nina ready to pass out from embarrassment.

"Please Niles…we have not done anything…lewd as of yet." defended Leo, which basically confirms what Niles needed to know.

"…So…how long have you two been dating?" asked Niles a bit more seriously.

"…About a couple of weeks…" admitted Nina.

"And you two smooched behind Daddy's back?" Normally Niles doesn't tease Leo that often, but this is a goldmine.

"I…I apologize Niles." said the still blushing Leo "I wanted to speak with you sooner…but I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Mhm…can't say I blame you…especially if you two lock yourselves inside a room, get extremely close together, share a moment of passion, and-"

"GAH! THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Nina "I'm sorry darling, but I just…can't handle dad right now." Nina jumps to the window. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Of course Nina. Just take care." With that, Nina jumps off.

"Well…that was certainly saucier than I expected." joked Niles although this put Leo at little ease.

"Niles I am sorry for concealing this information from you. I truly meant for you and your wife to learn about my and Nina's relationship and-"

"Save it Lord Leo." just like that Niles puts on his serious face. "Granted I would have like to know that much sooner, but better late than never." Niles puts on a slight smile. "Besides I figured Nina would be at the age where she would be interested in some romance."

"Niles…"

"And if you ask me…I'm actually glad that it is you Lord Leo." said Niles "I have served under you for a long time, and I know you're not the type to hurt someone and that you always treat others with kindness despite your menacing exterior ."

"…Thank you Niles." smiled Leo.

"THAT SAID!" Leo dreaded this moment…Niles going into full Daddy mode. "If you ever hurt my daughter in any shape or form well…you better sleep with one eye open milord."

Leo laughs for a bit and says, "I promise you I will never bring harm to her Niles."

"Great!" said Niles as he pats Leo's shoulder "Course that would technically make you my son-in-law."

"…Does that mean I have your blessings to court your daughter?" asked Leo as he saw what Niles is trying to convey.

Niles just shrugs and says, "Hey Nina is old enough to make her own decisions. Just promise me…you two look out for each other."

"Of course Niles." the last faints of Leo's smile disappears as he goes on "I apologize but I must get back to work."

Niles is left alone in the library stewing over what he learned. He chuckles and says, "Boy oh boy…I better tell my wife that we maybe become grandparents in the distant future. Kids and their hormones…"

Just as Niles predicted, a mere two months later, Forrest was born and the rest was history.


End file.
